kindergartenfandomcom-20200214-history
Things That Go Boom
At the start of the day when you are in your bedroom, you need to select the Monstermon Plushie (if you can dodge a nugget mission), A+ (Flowers for Diana mission) and Penny's Laser Beam (Opposites Attract mission) When you are ready, start the day and talk to Carla. Select the following options: Do you want this? > Finally what? > What are you talking about? > Which is? > Okay. > How does the laser help? > There was a lot of stuff. > Oh yeah, those sucked. > Not really. > It's worth a shot. Go over to Cindy and talk to her. Say: I thought we were together? > Ouch. > I've got better things to do. You should now have a tissue. Go over to Jerome and offer him the tissue, then respond to him as follows: Why? What's wrong? > Yes. > Umm... it was on the news? > Find a foster family? > Who do you think did this? > She's not even here. > I guess I can help you. > Okay then. Before talking to Nugget, go over to Carla and talk to her. Say: He wants to find Lily. > Could it be them? > What are our options? > Okay then. Go to the grate, and tell Nugget: I'm gonna get you out of there. > No problem. Carla will run over and ask if the kid you rescued was Nugget. You should say: It is. > Will do. Go to the smart class. Talk to Carla. Say: How do we get there? > Oh yeah. > You're coming with me? > Got it. Take the assessment and grab a prize, it doesn't matter which one. Go outside with Carla, then progress down the stairs and unlock the red door on the far right to go outside to the handicap ramp. Then go to the grate, and go inside. There should be a room with four cardboard boxes in it, two stacked and two separate beside it. Go over to the box furthest to the right and squeak the plushie. Then, Lily will come out of the box and tell Billy to come out. Say: Who are you guys? > Jerome is after Lily. > Yup. > Okay. > Good idea. Go back through the grate and into the school. When you get inside, Carla will come down the stairs and ask Stevie if you are still in the bathroom. Stevie will tell Carla to go back to class and give her study hall. Carla will protest and Stevie threatens to send her to the principals office. Not wanting to go there, she goes back up. Stevie will then see you and send you up to class. Talk to Carla and say: They'll be in the girl's bathroom. > Let's go. Go up to Jerome and say: She'll be in the bathroom during lunch. Dr. Danner then sends everyone down to lunch and Carla and Jerome will come to you. Say: So what can we do? > Sounds good. > Got it. > Got it. Go to Buggs and ask if he would want to start a food fight. He says he would. Say: Let's do it. > You want more food? > Okay. Jerome will give Buggs his burgers and Buggs says he needs one more. Say okay and then buy a burger from Margaret the Lunch Lady. Then give Buggs the burger and he will start a food fight by throwing a burger at Nugget. The lunch lady will leave to tell the principal about the food fight. Exit the cafeteria and go up the stairs to the girl's bathroom. Knock on the stall farthest to the right. Jerome will be angry at Lily and will place one of the strange devices on the floor in front of Lily. Lily will defend herself. Say: She's not lying! > That does sound crazy. > It is true. > Yup. Go to the air vent in the bottom right of the bathroom and unscrew it. You are now in the science classroom. Say: What now? > Okay. Go to the top right of the classroom and go to the book. Change the lesson plan to robotics. Dr. Danner will enter the classroom and will be confused about how you got in. Tell him that you snuck in through the vent. He will then give you study hall. In study hall, Dr. Danner will say that he didn't get his coffee that day. Dr. Danner will then say not to move nor speak. Do not answer, or he will kill you. Use up an apple. Dr. Danner will go to sleep, and will stay asleep for the rest of study hall. Go up to the girl's bathroom with Carla, where the old janitor will be. The janitor says he has the device, but will only give it to you if you do his job for him. Go out of the bathroom. If you have the toilet paper, go to the boy's bathroom and give it to the old hall monitor. If you have the cleaning spray, go to the cafeteria and give it to Stevie. Go back up the stairs and Carla will be waiting for you. She will ask if you did the job, and you say: Yup. > Let's go. Go back to the girl's bathroom and talk to the janitor. Say: You bet. > That would have been nice. > What about the device? Go into the 'weapon's' closet, and say: That'll be good. > Got it. Go to the cart at the top right, and get the device out of it. Get out of the janitor's closet, and get back to study hall. Get back to your seat and then use an apple. Go to science. Talk to Carla and say: How do we do that? > I'll ask around. Go over to Monty and ask him if he can deactivate the device. Say: How much? > Is there anything else I can do? > I guess so. > I can try. > Got it. Go to Carla and tell her that Monty will deactivate it for her. Say: He wants to be your boyfriend. > Okay then. Tell Monty she said yes and get him to deactivate the device. Tell Carla that it's done. Go up the stairs to the hydraulic press and put the device under the crusher. Push the red button on the press. Leave the classroom. Carla tells you she had enough parts to make two bombs and lets you keep one. She also gives you a Monstermon card.